


Between a Couple of Restless Days

by magickmoons



Series: Opening Doors [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been tense between Jack and Daniel. Now Daniel's injured and needs a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Couple of Restless Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/gifts).



"Okay, let me have it," Daniel said, watching Jack settle himself into the driver's seat.

Jack shot him a glance as he turned the ignition. "What do you mean?"

"Go ahead and read me the riot act. Never a better time; I'm so doped up, I'll never remember it."

Jack nodded to the gate guard as they exited the SGC parking lot. "That seems like it would kind of defeat the purpose now, doesn't it?" he asked dryly.

Daniel 'hmm'-d for a moment. "Might make you feel better," he finally said, listing slightly as they rounded a corner onto the main road.

Jack's grip tightened on the wheel as he resolutely did not look at Daniel's hands, swathed in bandages, lying uselessly in his lap. Jack was willing to bet there wasn't a whole lot that was going to make him feel better, until Fraiser was proved right and Daniel made the full recovery she was predicting.

He cleared his throat. "I told you to stay at the gate, to try to keep the people calm and get as many through as possible while SAR did the final sweep."

"Yep. Yes, you did." Daniel nodded emphatically, then leaned his head back against the headrest, searching for his balance. "You wanted me there because I was the one who could talk to them. Understand them. And that's what I did."

Jack sighed. "You didn't stay at the gate."

"No, Jack. I listened when they talked to me. And I alerted you as soon as I knew there was a problem. Tell me what I could have done differently." 

_Daniel's voice came through the radio with an urgency just on the right side of panic. "Jack, we need some people southwest of town. There are some kids in one of those grain elevators. The storage building is starting to come down on top of it." He was panting, probably running._

_Jack was already turning in the direction Daniel had indicated when another aftershock hit. The SAR team increased their pace behind him as he broke into a run._

Could it have gone down differently? Jack had spent days reviewing the situation and asking himself that very question. Hammond, and probably higher, had reviewed the mission reports with a fine-toothed comb before finally sitting Jack down and saying it was just one of those things.

But still... "It shouldn't have been you," Jack said tightly.

Daniel's eyes were still shut but he swiveled his head toward Jack. His laugh was hollow. "Believe me, I would rather have waited until your guys could get their equipment there. But there wasn't enough time. Had to get the kids out. The damn elevator -- what did you keep calling it? A dumbwaiter? -- it was going to collapse under the the weight."

"It was collaps _ing_ ," Jack emphasized the final syllable.

Daniel jerked upright and opened his eyes. "They all got out, right? The kids? Are they okay?" He stared hard at Jack, as if he suspected that the answer might change from the last five times he'd asked the question.

"Yeah, they're great,” Jack reassured him. “You saved 'em, Daniel."

"Good. That’s good." Daniel released a strained breath as he settled back into his seat and closed his eyes again.

Jack suppressed a worried sigh. Fraiser had told him that Daniel's memory loss surrounding his injury was normal and most likely permanent. Jack wished he had the same problem; the memory of Daniel's agonized scream when the damn dumbwaiter was finally loaded beyond its limits still chilled his blood. He had arrived on the scene just in time to hear it, and to see Teal'c yanking Daniel out from under the rubble.

It was all going to be fine, though. That's what everyone kept telling him. Daniel would recover full use of both hands. The doc had done all she could do medically in the nine days Daniel had been in the infirmary, and so they were now heading to Jack's place for some rest and recovery.

No one had been surprised when Daniel elected to spend his post-infirmary recovery at Jack's. No one except Jack. Things between the two of them had been difficult recently, on a personal level. Ever since that damn ‘demonstration.’ While Daniel was too professional to let their working relationship suffer, he and Jack had barely spent any time alone together since the night after they'd returned from Planet Telepathic Sex-Fiends.

That night, Daniel had shown up at Jack’s house. He’d brought beer, pizza, and an apology, and said he was ready to listen to what Jack had tried to tell him offworld. But Jack, still stinging from Daniel's rebuff on the planet, had elevated sarcastic assholery to an art form that night, regretting his words even as he spoke them. Daniel had left the pizza, the beer, and his spare key to Jack’s front door on his way out.

But for whatever reason, when Janet had said Daniel could leave the base, but only if he had someone to stay with him, Daniel had instantly said, "Jack's." As far as everyone else was concerned, the matter was settled.

*************

Four days later, Jack was hovering outside his own bedroom where he had set Daniel up for his recuperation, reasoning that the bigger bed and easier access to the bathroom would be helpful. He was debating whether he should check on Daniel before heading to sleep himself. To bed, he mentally corrected, since he had fallen solidly asleep on the couch.

He checked his watch; Daniel was about due for another dose of pain meds, if he needed them. But if he was sleeping through, Jack didn’t want to bother him.

As he stood there, Jack heard a burst of frustrated muttering within.

He tapped softly on the door, which he had left ajar in case Daniel called for him. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Jack recognized Daniel's 'leave me alone' voice; he just wasn't sure whether it was his 'I’m in pain and want to be alone' voice, or his 'I don’t want to talk about it; leave me alone' voice.

When he heard the sheets rustling as Daniel shifted sharply, he pushed the door the rest of the way open. "It's time for your pain meds. You want 'em?"

"Okay," said the Daniel-shaped lump on the bed. Jack pursed his lips as he headed for the bottle on the dresser. It was never a good sign when Daniel was so willing to take the pills. At best, he regarded narcotics as a necessary evil, at worst as part of a plot by Jack to get him to shut up by putting him to sleep. But never, ever as something he wanted.

Jack flipped the lamp on and shot Daniel a quick smile as he opened the bottle to try to disguise the quick visual assessment.

"Just give me the damn pills, already." Daniel glared at him, even as he shifted around, trying to hide the telltale bulge in the sheet over his groin. He stopped moving when he realized he was only drawing attention to his predicament.

Jack walked over and placed the pills on Daniel's tongue, then picked up his water glass and positioned the straw so that Daniel could swallow them more easily. "So, did I interrupt?" Jack started. His gaze flicked to Daniel's hands, still bandaged. "Probably not. You're not really able to..."

"No, Jack. Thanks for the reminder. I almost forgot," Daniel snapped.

Jack raised his eyebrows, but refrained from responding in kind. He put the glass down and watched Daniel conspicuously not looking at him. Jack blew out a breath.

"So, it's been what, two weeks?"

Daniel nodded.

"And that's a... long time for you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I have a pretty active sex life." Jack felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He was perfectly happy to think that Daniel's primary relationship, like Jack's own, was with his own right hand. And possibly a similar pool of fantasies, pulled most recently from their handful of encounters.

Daniel was chuckling. “Solitary, but still, you know, active.”

“Oh. You mean...”

“Yes. And that would be your cue for the patented Jack O’Neill strategic retreat.” Daniel stared at him, understanding, patiently waiting.

Jack wasn’t sure whether he was waiting for Jack to leave, as obviously was expected, or for Jack to argue.

Daniel sighed tiredly, his brow creased in confusion as Jack just stood there. “It doesn’t matter, Jack. Just go back to bed. The meds will put me to sleep soon enough anyway.”

This was dangerous territory, the kind of situation Jack had been trying to avoid since Daniel had first walked in on him. Actually, even before that, since he had first realized that thoughts of Daniel not only turned him on, but made for some of the most impressive orgasms of his adult life.

He could turn around and walk out of the room and that would be that. It would be the safe thing to do. But Daniel would still be miserable -- physically, mentally, and, Jack now knew, sexually -- and no matter how much understanding Daniel was trying to project, Jack would be letting him down.

“Daniel.”

“Jack.”

“I could... I mean, if it would help, I’d be willing to...”

Daniel cut him off, saving him from having to actually voice the words. “Thanks for the offer, but I think we’ve managed to create enough baggage around this issue for both our lifetimes. I was the one doing all the pushing, and I hate that I may have fucked everything up between us, and is it possible that the medicine is kicking in already because I really should be shutting up now.”

Jack sat down on the bed, careful not to jostle Daniel’s resting hands. “You didn’t fuck things up. I did. You came over to clear the air, and I was an asshole.”

“No, Jack. I mean, yes, you were an asshole. But I understand why. I’m just saying let’s let it go from here. If I’m not going to make you talk about it, I’m most certainly not going to make you do it!”

“I want to.” Jack’s heart was pounding. He knew he was speaking quietly, but the words sounded loud and sharp to his ears. He watched Daniel carefully as he stopped for a second and got that vaguely blank look that came over him when he had to suddenly change gears, and his brain was rewinding through the projected conversation to where it had unexpectedly branched off.

“You want to...?” Daniel questioned.

“Whatever you want or need. You want to talk about what’s happened, I’ll do it. Although I think that should wait until tomorrow. You need someone to jerk you off, I want to do that. And, you know, maybe not just for your sake.”

Jack didn’t touch Daniel, didn’t look down when his peripheral vision saw his cock jump under the sheet; he just waited until Daniel looked back at him, with a hopeful expression. “Not just for me?” Daniel reiterated.

“I _want_ to, Daniel.”

Daniel nodded. “God, I want you to, Jack.”

*************

Daniel held his breath as Jack pulled back the covers and eased Daniel's pajama pants down just far enough to expose his already rigidly hard cock. He couldn't believe he had agreed to it. But it had been a long two weeks, and not being able to bring himself off was a special torture in itself. He had willed several erections away already in the past few days and the end result was going to rather embarrassing if he didn’t take of it... or let Jack.

He wasn’t sure where to look, choosing instead to just close his eyes and try to breathe. He felt the mattress jostle slightly as Jack sat next to him.

He was so primed, Daniel figured it was even money that he would come as soon as he felt Jack’s hand on his bare penis. He wondered if that would be better or worse? Would Jack be relieved that it was over quickly? Offended that he was so responsive to him? Or just figure that Daniel was so damn horny, anything firmer than a sheet would bring him off?

Daniel was so intent on controlling his cock's reaction to Jack, that he jumped when he felt Jack's hands rest warmly on his thighs.

"Relax, Daniel, you’re too tense for this to be any good," Jack murmured. He began touching him, slowly, softly, in a very familiar pattern, stroking Daniel's chest and abdomen and thighs. This was how Daniel touched himself, aroused himself, and Jack must have a great memory -- he’d only seen this twice and was getting it exactly right.

But he was also adding his own special twists.

Daniel’s hips jerked up as Jack's fingers lingered at Daniel's nipples, teasing them with light pinches and twists. "Sorry, sorry," Daniel gasped. He took a deep breath and tried to bring himself back under control.

"Don’t be. You’re supposed to enjoy it. Just do whatever you need to."

He wanted to fight it, but Jack was really, really good at this, and almost as soon as Jack took Daniel's cock in his hand with strong, steady strokes, he felt it building. As the pleasure began to crest, he couldn't not thrust, his hips lifting off the bed pushing himself into Jack's hand in sharp, desperate movements. The room was filled the sounds of his gasping breaths; his teeth cut into his lip as he refused to say anything, for fear of saying everything. He came in a white hot haze, a static arch up into Jack’s hands, which were slowing their pace, lessening the pressure, just enough to draw out the last of the pleasure, stopping as soon as it got to be too much.

Jack gently removed his hands, and went into the bathroom. Daniel heard the water run and then Jack came back in with a washcloth. “I’ll just...”

Daniel nodded muzzily.

*************

Daniel’s eyes were closed, his breathing even, when Jack returned from rinsing out the cloth. He leaned over and rested his forehead against Daniel’s, biting back words that he hadn’t even realized he wanted to say. He straightened up and watched Daniel, relishing the sated, relaxed smile. He suddenly became acutely aware of his own erection, which hadn't seemed important a few minutes ago, but now was demanding his attention.

"Stay, Jack." Daniel's voice was quiet and dreamy, but when Jack looked down, Daniel's eyes were open and watching him. "Please?"

"I..." Jack began, trying to think of a good argument.

"Are you hard?" Daniel shook his head and laughed. "Did I say that out loud?"

“Yes. And yes.”

“Stay. I want to ...”

Jack smiled at Daniel's flailing hands. “Daniel, the whole point of that was that you can’t --” He imitated Daniel's motions.

Daniel flopped over onto his side to face Jack and smiled mischievously. “I have a mouth.” An enormous yawn destroyed the slight edge of flirtatiousness he’d managed to inject. “But I think the meds have kicked in, and I’d really kind of hate to fall asleep on you.”

Jack stared at him for several seconds, stared at his mouth and his lips, and imagined that versatile tongue caressing his cock. He really loved blow jobs.

Without a word, he stripped and got into the bed. He lay on his back, angling his head so that he could see Daniel, who was watching him intently.

Jack licked his lips and watched Daniel's eyes follow as he reached down to touch himself. "Tell me what you’d do," Jack said.

Daniel's breath hitched, and he thought for a minute before he began talking. Jack lost himself to Daniel's words as Daniel told him how he would lick and suck him, to the longing in Daniel's voice as he described how Jack would taste against his tongue, till he could almost feel Daniel's mouth on him, working him, warm and wet, pulling his orgasm from him as he came with a sharp groan over his hand.

Daniel was nearly asleep as Jack got up for one last trip to the bathroom to clean himself up. He turned the lamp off before he slid into the bed, trying not to disturb Daniel. With a nearly silent murmur, Daniel shuffled closer. Jack felt the soft brush of lips against his neck, then Daniel nestled his head against Jack's shoulder, his breathing soft and even against Jack's chest in his sleep.


End file.
